


Relief

by lancecorporalbangin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Omorashi, Other, bladder desperation, implied hanji/erwin/levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporalbangin/pseuds/lancecorporalbangin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-indulgent ficlet about Hanji being incredibly desperate and Erwin making them feel amazing (like usual).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Hanji was wriggling in their seat, one hand tucked between their legs and the other frantically trying to finish their lab report. Four or five cups of coffee had been piling into their bladder, but they were _almost done_ and they were sure they could ignore that pain for another minute. Their belts had long been taken off and their pants button had been undone for the past hour because of how distended their belly and bladder had gotten--which is basically when they had started telling themself 'one more minute.'

The scientist, out of curiosity, let their hand slink from their groin to their bloated lower tummy and touched the area gently. A sudden wave of intense discomfort swelled through them and they actually found themself whimpering, hand swiftly returning to their aching groin.

They could feel themself almost leak and they swore under their breath, crossing their legs and pressing their hips harder into their hand. Hanji bit their lip and willed themself to put the pen down and stand up.

Their legs shook and they almost doubled over. "O-oh no..." they muttered, squeezing their legs together and clenching themself tighter to keep from making a fucking mess all over the floor.

"O-okay," Hanji panted, biting their lip and taking off at a moderate pace to the bathrooms, as to not make the liquid inside them slosh around too much.

There were two one-person restrooms down the hall a little bit from Hanji's office. To the scientist's agony, they were both occupied. Another intense wave of desperation coursed through them and a soft whimper escaped as they felt a small trickle leak against their hand.

"F-fuck, fuck, no, no," they whispered, brown eyes darting to the entrance to the courtyard.

The sun was beginning to set. It was late enough that there wouldn't be anyone around and regardless, the scientist wasn't feeling too shy right now. Hanji walked across the hall, opening the door and slinking outside.

Right outside next to the door there was a sizeable potted tree. Perfect.

Hanji manuvered one leg out of their white jeans and underwear, straddling the pot. They didn't waste a moment, sighing deeply in relief as they began pissing loudly and forcefully onto the plant.

"Fuck, thank you," Hanji moaned, toying with the leaves on the plant as they continued 'watering' it with just as much vigor.

Maybe a second later, the door squeaked open and had it been anyone other than Erwin, Hanji would have been mortified. The tall blond took his master key and locked the door behind him, going over to Hanji and smiling warmly. "This plant did look thirsty," he said, rubbing Hanji's belly gently.

"I had to go so badly," Hanji moaned, their stream not letting up in the slightest.

Erwin watched for a moment, ignoring the slight tent threatening to form on the front of his pants. "I can tell," His fingers trailed lower and gave a gentle squeeze, indicating the firmness of Hanji's bladder. He licked his lips as he watched, pants getting tighter with every passing second of _that sound_ and that beautiful waterfall. "My apologies for occupying one of your usual restrooms, I was in a similar boat a few minutes ago."

"Don't worry about it," Hanji bit their lip and Erwin answered with a kiss on their cheek, his hand gently tightening once again as their bladder bulge got smaller. Soon enough, their stream trickled off with a long, satisfied sigh.

Hanji moved to pull their pants up and Erwin gently stopped them, "We have to clean you up first."

Hanji blinked and Erwin coaxed them to turn around, kneeling in front of them. He kissed up their thighs and then met Hanji's lips with his own, his tongue carefully running along the inside of them before meeting their clit and suckling gently. Hanji moaned deeply and gripped blond locks, bucking their hips and panting gently. "Erwin," they whispered, panting, "E-Errr-win..."

Erwin treated them for a few more long, delicious moments before pulling away. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a tissue, carefully wiping off Hanji's thighs and the outer part of their genitalia. He pressed a gentle kiss to their hip, standing up and smiling as Hanji got their clothes back on.

"I feel so much better."

"I bet you do."

The scientist rested their hand on Erwin's hip, rubbing a bit and letting their hand drift to his belt buckle, "Do you need to feel better too?"

Erwin looked down, "Maybe...somewhere a bit more private?"

Hanji nodded and took his hand. "My office?"

The blond nodded.

"Oh," Hanji paused, a slight blush settling over their face, "Don't tell Levi that I...I mean, I don't want him to think I'm gross."

The older man ran his fingers through Hanji's hair, looking them in the eyes, "I think if anyone's going to understand doing what you must to relieve a need it's going to be him. However, if you'd rather I didn't then I won't." He smirked, "I think he'd be more likely to think I'm gross for cleaning you up afterwards."

Hanji snorted, "Your secret's safe with me." They smirked and reached to palm at the nice bulge Erwin was now sporting, pulling him into a kiss with their other hand. "We should do this again sometime. I'd love to watch you relieve your own need."

"Let's put on a pot of coffee when we get to your office."

 


End file.
